


desire

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: my everything....





	

Jude reached for the cell phone when alarm rings. Take a deep breath and sat up in bed. Shit. Another working day. Yesterday was working late, sometimes it seems that he is constantly at work. Being a firefighter is hard work, especially in this crazy city. The team on work is great, at least it is a extenuating factor.  
Jude as a child wanted to be a firefighter. Now it has been doing that couple years, and although it is not at all glamorous, but still loves his job. All seen enough unfortunately, but would not trade it for any other job in the world.

Just when he was about to stand up, strong arms embraced him around the waist and pulled him back to bed " there's still time..." the hoarse voice quietly whisper in his ear. Jude smiled and weakly tried to defend himself, but must admit that he just loves their moments. Morning or any time of the day when they could find from busy schedules. He turned and kissed the blond man in the forehead "I gotta go, I'm late ..." when he released his grip, Jude finally got up.  
While the dresses up after showering, looking sleepy man. Again feel tightness around the heart. As much as he loved him, is not ready to reveal to all that he is gay. Even worse, Zero works with him. Eventually someone will realize that he and Zero not only work colleagues.  
Zero has long ago out and pride. He had a lot of understanding for Jude, but until when?

At work is a common busy day. Jude barely gets something to eat. In short break send a message to Zero, to see him in the morning. 

When he returned from work to an empty apartment, again reaching him thoughts of this morning.  
He met Zero a few years ago when he was transferred from another station in their. He liked him from first day. At the beginning they were colleagues, but they soon became friends. Zero then was in a relationship for a long time. He never hid that he lives with a man, and no one did not mind.  
Jude then not himself did not dare to admit that he liked the man. Sometimes he went out with a girl, but after a few meetings or casual sex he just give up. Always something missing.

Then several things happened at the same time. Zero relationship ends, and more and more have started to socialize with Jude. After a few stressful days at work, Zero invited him to sleep in his apartment. When he woke up the next day on his couch and watched him secretly to only a towel around his waist, walking around the apartment while they prepare breakfast, Jude knew that from that day will never be the same. He couldn't help himself, approached him from behind and hugged him. Everything else remembers as in a dream ...

It's been several months and Jude couldn't remember ever being happier and more satisfied in life. The only thing that bothered him was that all of this hiding was not fair to Zero. He is not troubled by that, but Jude knew that sooner or later this be on the agenda. They were lying all.

Jude turns in bed all night, falling asleep just before dawn tedious with heavy thoughts. When Zero after shifts slipped into bed next to him and hugged him Jude finally realized that his life can hardly be imagined without him.

When it starts to re-awaken, Jude still half-asleep feeling Zero lips on his neck, so that slowly descends down his back. He sighed deeply as Zero understood as approval, and suddenly turned him on back "it seems that you're awake" Zero laughs while kissing him and lowered his hand between his legs. Jude instinctively spread your legs and allows a better approach...

Today, both are free. They can spend the day watching movies or something like that. Rarely both have the same day off.   
Jude after a shower and a late lunch suddenly submit „Let's go somewhere in the city?"  
Zero looked at him in surprise" Really?"  
Jude embraced him and nodded.

Weather is comfortable and ideal for walking. After that they go to dinner to a small restaurant. They talk about the job, and everythin. Jude even mentioned vacation somewhere on the coast. Zero cann't believe how many Jude relaxed. It's nice to finally be somewhere else other than at work or in apartment. 

That evening in bed Zero thanked him for nice day "I just wanted to say how much I love to spend time with you, it doesn't matter where."  
Jude awhile silent and caressing his arm "I'm really stupid. I know we never talked about it, but who cares who's sleeping with whom? You realize that long ago. Thank you for being patient with me. I love you..."  
Zero smiled. He knew that Jude love him, but it's nice to hear this. And from today will be able for something that could not until now: To show everyone how much he loves him too.


End file.
